


a different kind of want

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Jordan, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Sitting, Masturbation, Spanking, Sub!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re not my daddy. You can’t tell me what to do,” she quips playfully, because both them know that in the end she’ll end up organizing it. Just on her own time.</p>
<p>But what she doesn’t know and definitely doesn’t expect is his reply.</p>
<p>“<i>I could be</i>,” he says a little too casually that she knows he wasn’t thinking twice about it, but it definitely makes her think twice about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a different kind of want

**Author's Note:**

> So...It's been a while since I wrote smut, so why not start the new year by sinning? lmao. This is something that I was actually thinking of writing about for a while but never really got to until now! special thank you to [jasmine](http://www.gamecube.tumblr.com) over on tumblr for reading over this and ultimately motivating me for writing this! I love you <3
> 
> also if I missed any warnings, please let me know!

Jordan’s apartment became a second home to Lydia long before they started dating. So it’s not a surprise that when they _do_ start dating that half of her wardrobe ends up at his place along with her makeup and other accessories.

“Lyds, when you said you were going to leave a few things here I didn’t expect it was gonna be your whole closet,” Jordan tells her one day when he’s looking for his work shirt though all her dresses.

“It’s not my _whole_ closet,” she says, lying on his bed and paging through a book on Fermat’s last theorem. “If it was my whole closet, you wouldn’t even have room for your clothes, deputy.”

He hums and without even looking at him she knows he’s smiling. “That’s true. But, Lyds, can you atleast organize your stuff a little? It’s kind of looking for a needle in a haystack in here.”

“You’re not my daddy. You can’t tell me what to do,” she quips playfully, because both them know that in the end she’ll end up organizing it. Just on her own time.

But what she doesn’t know and definitely doesn’t expect is his reply.

“ _I could be_ ,” he says a little too casually that she knows he wasn’t thinking twice about it, but it definitely makes her think twice about it.

She’s used to being the one to take charge in their relationship, whether it be during sex or anything else, but just the thought of Jordan being in charge for once…It does things to her. There are times where she wishes someone would just do that, _be in charge_ , but not in the way like when she was with Jackson where they too often fought for dominance in a not so pretty way. And definitely not like when she was with Aiden, where in front of everyone else he showed a dominant possessive side but in bed, she was the one always in control.

She wants someone else to take charge for once, but at the same time she wants affection and love after it too, something that not a lot of guys really get with the whole dominance thing.

And before Jordan can even realize what he even said, she’s putting her book down and slipping out of his bed. His back is facing her so he doesn’t notice her walking towards him until her arms wrap around his waist and she buries her face in his back. He’s shirtless and his skin is blazing hot against her cheek, a characteristic that’s become the norm for him ever since he became more in tune with his hellhound powers. She hums, “Mhm, yeah? You wanna be my Daddy?” She can hear her own voice dripping with want and even though it comes out in a low murmur, she knows he heard it from the way he freezes up in her hold.

He turns to face her rather quickly, eyes a little wide and his face flushed. “I-I-No, I mean, I didn’t mean it that way Lyds, it just sorta slipped out. Ah, I-I wasn’t thinking.” He’s mustering out apologies and Lydia can’t help but smile a little.

“I’m just joking with you babe,” she says, deciding to let it go this time as she reaches behind him into the closet, hand reaching behind all her dresses as she pulls out his deputy shirt with ease before handing it to him. “Why don’t you go get ready and I’ll make coffee and breakfast?”

She watches him start to relax again. “Yeah, okay.”

She brews two Americano blacks for them and they eat french toast and eggs at his tiny kitchen table, the moment that happened back at his room almost forgotten. That is, until he’s about to leave for work and leans over the table to press a quick kiss against her lips, to which she deviously responds to by coyly whispering in his ear, “I’ll miss you, _Daddy_.”

When she says it this time, her whole intent is to see how he reacts to it a second time. She decides that if he shuts her down or anything of the sort, which she knows _he’ll do_ if it isn’t his thing, she won’t bring it up again, but if he doesn’t…Well, she can have a little fun with this then.

And just like she expected, the latter happens. But what she didn’t expect is seeing an orange glow flare up in his eyes when she gently pulls away from him to meet his gaze. It’s not the first time she’s seen his eyes glow that hellhound glow. In fact, she already knows that there’s only three reasons for his eyes to glow like that. One, there’s a body nearby, two, he’s angry, or three, he’s excited. She rules out one and two easily, because she’s seen his eyes glow way too many times like that when they’re in bed and she’s riding his cock and moaning his name.

“I’ll miss you too,” he murmurs a little breathily, the glow in his eyes fading as he leans in to kiss her again, this time longer and deeper.

When he pulls away, she’s grinning as she watches him head out because now, she knows it’s something he likes.

 

&.

Usually she’s straightforward about things she wants.

But this time, she decides to be subtle. Teasing. She drags it out for as long as she can, hoping he’ll pick up on it, craving that he’ll pick up on it. She’ll tell him things like, “Looking good, Daddy” or even “I love you, Daddy” soft and slow in his ear with her teeth dragging down on his earlobe, finding pleasure in the way she feels his cock go half hard in his pants and against her thigh.

He’ll answer back with a sheepish thank you, red blush filling his cheeks or her favorite, “I love you too, baby.”

And Lydia notices that he’s calling her baby more and more now.

On days when he’s at work and she finds herself alone in his apartment, she lies down on his bed—their bed, it practically is anyways, thinking about all the names she’d like to hear him call her. Baby. Sweetheart. Princess. Daddy’s good girl.

And god, it should feel wrong, but it doesn’t. It doesn’t stop the arousal from pooling between her legs as she slides her hand down her skirt and into her panties, fingers brushing over her clit and making her shiver as they slide over her lips, parting them, and she’s so wet already. She plunges two fingers deep into the hot warmth of her and a moan escapes her lips as her other hand slides up and quickly unbuttons her shirt, revealing her breasts spilling from the tops of her lacy bra cups.

She twists a nipple between her fingers, whining and arching her back as she crooks the two digits inside her deeper until she’s thrusting back and forth against just the perfect spot. Her breathing gets heavy fast as she imagines that the fingers are Jordan’s and that his mouth is on her breast, sucking and licking and leaving a dribble of spit connecting from his mouth to her nipple when he pulls away.

She imagines him kissing her, his warm mouth colliding against hers deep and passionate as his fingers stretch her. He would tease her, slip his fingers out of her until only the pads of his fingertips were pressing into her, and she would beg for more.

He would give her more of course, he always does.

She imagines instead of just two of his fingers, he would put in three, stretching her and making her feel full. Three of her own fingers isn’t enough to give her that feeling because she has tiny, dainty fingers while Jordan’s are long, slender, and big. But the illusion of the fantasy is just enough to help bring her over the edge as she starts to rub her clit faster, craving his fingers, or even better, his cock. She wants to feel him fill her up over and over again with each one of his thrusts before finally whispering in her ear to come for him, to come for her Daddy.

And with that thought, her body shudders as she finds her release, making her cry out and come all over the bedspread.

 

&.

She starts getting bolder.

One night, Jordan comes home from a late shift and Lydia comes over with takeout from their favorite Chinese restaurant. They eat on the couch with her snuggled into his side while watching something on Netflix. After eating, he tells her that he needs to finish up something relating to work and that he’ll meet her in bed.

She frowns at him because he knows very well how she feels about him bringing his work home, but when he cups her face and kisses her head, telling her it’ll be done quickly, does she finally sigh and agree.

“Better be quick or I’ll start without you,” she throws over her shoulder before heading to his room.

She waits ten, fifteen, twenty minutes before she actually does think about starting without him, but then she comes up with a better idea.

She’s purposely loud when she enters the living room again, seeing him sitting at the table with paperwork sprawled in front of him.

“Sorry, Lyds, I didn’t mean for it to take this long.” He turns to look at her with what she assumed to be an apologetic look, but it’s quickly wiped away when he sees her standing there just wearing his shirt. She’s seen that look countless times on him because he just loves seeing her wear his shirts, especially his deputy shirt.

“Mhm, it’s okay. Can’t it wait till tomorrow though?” She says soft as she walks over to him, his shirt fluttering around her thighs.

His gaze is on her legs but he quickly redirects to her face, jaw falling slack. “Y…Yeah. I just thought I could finish it tonight.”

She smiles and sits down on his lap with ease, hands sliding down his shirt clad chest. And even with the fabric, his body feels hot to touch. She leans in, lips trailing against his jaw which makes his breath hitch. “But….,” she murmurs, trailing up to his ear, “I want Daddy to play with me. Won’t you play with me, daddy?”

A low groan escapes from his throat at her words and Lydia bites back a smirk as she starts pressing kisses down his neck. And It’s all she has to say and do before he’s scooping her up in his strong arms and carrying her back to the bedroom.

It ends up with her making him lie down on the bed as she makes quick work of his pants, jerking them open and pushing them down and letting his dick free. She wraps her fingers around the shaft and pumps his hard length a few times, her slow but long strokes making another guttural groan release from Jordan and it’s just about the hottest thing to her ears.

She licks her lips and then finally opens her mouth over him, engulfing him in the wet heat and suction of her mouth that leaves him breathing heavy already. She knows just how he likes it, tongue swirling and paying attention to the head before she hollows her cheeks and takes him all the way down to where her hand is still wrapped around him, stroking and squeezing his shaft in the perfect motion with her mouth.

Lydia likes giving blowjobs. She likes watching guys writhe underneath her touch, her mouth. Have them under her control. But with Jordan, it’s different. It’s not about control, it’s about making him feel good. Because hearing him groan, hearing him curse under his breath as his neat and tidy chivalrous persona breaks through turns her on in ways she never thought giving a blowjob would.

Her ministrations on his cock with her mouth leaves Jordan gasping, his hands clenching and unclenching in the sheets. “Fuck, Lyds,” he murmurs, but the words still send shivers down her spine and a pool of warmth between her legs.

She knows he’s close when his hips start to thrust up into her mouth and she braces herself on his thighs, pulling up and off of him for a second to spit on his cock before swallowing him back down again, sucking him off sloppily. She keeps doing that, while playing with his balls until she gets him over the edge, and that’s when she pulls off completely. She can feel her lips puffy and swollen now and she darts her tongue out, licking up the moisture around her lips as she makes eye contact with him and smiles.

“Tell me what you need. Tell me what you want.”

Jordan looks at her with half-lidded eyes, lost in the pleasure of her mouth on his cock. “I…I want you to make me come, Lyds,” he moans.

On any other night Lydia would have accepted that, but not this time. “Not like that, Daddy.” Her voice splits through the air and she sees the way his eyes open and go wide a little. And she knows he knows what she means.

He doesn’t say it right away though. Instead, he reaches his hand out towards her and gently cups her cheek, making her lean into his touch and purr. His fingers then brush her hair back and her eyes can’t help but flutter close a little from his gentle touch. “I want you to make daddy come, sweetheart,” he says slow and soft, and it makes her press her thighs together in want.

She opens her eyes again, meeting his feverish gaze as she smiles, her lips wet and dark with saliva as she takes him in her mouth once more, sucking and stroking until she has him shooting down her throat and groaning her name beautifully as his body burns up with warmth.

Lydia swallows it all, with just a little bit dribbling down her chin which she licks away, the taste sweet and salty against her tongue.

 

&.

In the morning, she wakes up to the sweet touch of Jordan brushing back her curls.

“Morning,” she murmurs sleepily, smile curving up on her lips as she looks up at him.

His smile meets his eyes. “Morning, princess,” he whispers, his voice rough and the newish nickname makes her smile a little wider as she sits up. The blanket that was covering her falls off, making his gaze distracted by her full chest for a moment before he’s looking back at her, brow creased. “About last night…Is it something you wanna try?”

Finally addressing the topic makes her feel a little nervous but she nods. “Is it something _you_ want to try?”

He blushes, but nods too. “But…only if you want to, that is.”

Her expression softens. “I do.” She smiles and presses her lips against his in a chaste kiss which he reciprocates, and it’s the first time she’s got something without being incredibly straightforward about it.

 

&.

“Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Lydia can feel her whole body quiver in anticipation, half of it because of Jordan’s soothing words and the other half being because she’s face down and bent over his lap with her ass up and exposed to him. She can feel her thighs a little wet already and they haven’t even got to the best part yet.

After their initial conversation about it a few days ago, they started talking more about it at length. They talked about what they were comfortable with, what they weren’t, and also other kinks they’d like to try out. And one of those kinks for Lydia was being spanked. She’d never tried it with anyone else before but there was just a certain thrill she felt for it, the idea of being face down and having her ass exposed for someone.

Jordan was 50/50 about it, she could tell by the way he blushed about it when they first talked. They came to the consensus that he would only do it if she’d been a _bad girl_ , and god, has she been a naughty little minx.

She’s spent most of the entire day sending him pictures while he was at work of herself, wearing nothing but a sheer babydoll top and lacy panties. And now, that babydoll has been discarded somewhere on the ground in the room and her panties have been slipped down to her ankles. Her breasts are pressed against a pillow that he put under her so that she’d be comfortable even though she’s practically resisting herself from grinding against his erection that’s hard against her thigh.

“Yes, daddy,” she hums, trying her best to hide the glee in her voice.

Jordan runs a warm hand down her back, making her arch into his touch and nearly purr. “Good girl,” he murmurs and the praise makes her smile and raise her ass a little higher for him.

It’s their first time doing this, so she’s not surprised when Jordan’s first few slaps against her ass are really more like love-taps. He’s scared of hurting her, she knows that, so she tries her best to get rid of his doubts. She raises her head slightly to glance back and up at him, “Harder, Daddy. Please.” Her voice is dripping with feigned innocence and she thinks she feels his cock twitch a little, making her bite back a smile.

When she drops her head back down, she doesn’t feel his hand anymore and for a minute she thinks the idea of her wanting it harder made him uncomfortable,and she’s about to raise her head again to tell him it’s okay if he doesn’t want to when she feels his hand clap down hard against her ass, lighting up her nerves and making her gasp. The impact goes straight to her core, starting to make her more wet than she already was as Jordan really starts spanking her now.

She takes about a dozen smacks before she accidentally lets out a whine that edges a little too much on the threshold of pain and he stops completely. She’s dripping wet now and she can feel her own slick trickling down her thighs while Jordan runs his hand down her back again, his soothing words filling her ears once more.

“There, there,” He coos, his hand reaching her ass as he massages her now bright red cheeks. “Such a good girl. My princess was so good for me.” She feels his fingers stray to her dripping slit and she shivers pleasantly when his fingers part her now swollen lips open, but only to pull them away, making her whimper and want more.

She doesn’t need to say anything for him to understand though, because he already does. “Daddy’s gonna give you exactly what you want, baby,” he murmurs, gently flipping her over so that she’s facing him again before kissing her on the mouth.

Lydia can’t help but mewl as his lips meet hers and she kisses him back desperately, craving his touch just as she starts to grind her ass on the bulge tenting in his pants. He pulls away too quickly for her liking, but then he’s pressing a kiss against her cheek and then her hair, and the affection makes her buzz with warmth and her body flush even more.   

“C’mere,” he mumbles against her lips and she can’t help but smile as he lies back down on the bed, pulling her with him until he has her exactly where he wants her. Straddling his face.

And Lydia’s mouth can’t help but water with anticipation and want.

Jordan’s hands come up to keep a firm grip on her ass as she feels the first ministrations of his tongue down her slit, making her moan low and needy. He does that a few times, teasingly switching back and forth from making his tongue swirl around her clit to licking her slit but not delving his tongue in her hole just yet. It only makes Lydia whine impatiently, canting her hips and rocking against his face, hoping he’d fuck her with his tongue already but he doesn’t.

It’s only then that she gets what she has to do. Her hand goes down to grip his hair as she moans, “Please, daddy. Eat me out, Jor—Daddy.” She bites the inside of her cheek for almost slipping, but she can’t blame herself, she’s so damn aroused.

Even if he heard her almost slip, he doesn’t say anything about it, instead just kissing her inner thigh and then her mound, and then placing the softest kiss right on her slit, making the hand she has in his hair tremble. Then he finally says, “Tell me what you want, baby.”

His words resonate straight to her core, straight to the spring coiled tightly in the pit of her stomach craving for release, and even though she can’t see the expression on his face she can hear the smile in his voice.

And just like that she finds herself saying, “Want you to fuck me with your mouth,” her breathing starts to get heavy already as she continues, “Make me come all over your face. Keep my tight little hole all wet and sloppy for your cock.” Her grip in his hair tightens and she hears him groan from her words as he slides his hands down from her ass, fingers parting her slit and lapping up her wetness like a parched man before finally pressing his tongue inside her.

His mouth and tongue are ruthless on her, making a stream of curses and other dirty phrases and words spill from her own mouth that it surprises even her. “Hungry for your cock, baby—Daddy. Want you to fill me up, stretch me open.” She gasps when she feels his fingers do exactly that, slipping inside her as she feels his warm breath against her clit for a second before he starts sucking on the tiny nub, making a delicious sensation climb up her body as she moans loudly, knees quivering. “I-I-fuck yes, mhm, wanna cream your cock, daddy. Make me yours.” The last part comes out a murmur, because she can feel herself right at the edge as she starts to grind against his face, the aching want deep inside her getting worse as she throws her head back and whines.

Jordan doesn’t keep her waiting however, easily slipping another finger in without hesitation, making him knuckle deep inside her with three fingers, which stretches her and fills her up more than any of her own three fingers ever can. And then she cries out instantly when he makes those three fingers curve inside her, pressing in deep against just the perfect spot for a moment before he pulls them out only to thrust them back inside again, his long slender digits sliding in and out of her, finger fucking her until her whole body is shaking and her eyes roll back, seeing stars.

“Fuck, Daddy, yes. Make me cum, so close,” she says until her hips finally stutter against his mouth, her whole body shaking as she comes.

She comes, but that doesn’t stop her from grinding down on his fingers and his mouth. And that definitely doesn’t stop Jordan from continuing to lick her slit and finger her until she’s overly sensitive. But even then, she wants more.

When he finally lifts her off his face with ease and lays her back down on the bed, Lydia can see the lower half of his face glistening with her juices and she can’t help but pull him down for a kiss. She can taste herself on his lips and his tongue and it’s intoxicating as she moans into his mouth. He pulls away first softly, and she’s searching his eyes with desire.

“Fuck me.”

He smiles. “Ask nicely.”

Part of her wants to roll her eyes but she resists, “ _Please_ , fuck me, Daddy.” Close enough.

Jordan makes quick work of his pants before gently rolling her on her side so that he’s spooning her from behind. It’s not a position that she was thinking he’d take her in, but she likes it.

“I got you, baby,” he whispers, kissing her shoulder as she feels his cock start to press inside her.

It makes a wanton moan escape her lips as he stretches her and fills her up until he’s balls deep inside her, and even though it’s not the best angle for a hard fucking, she actually prefers this over that. She’s already sensitive from the prior ministrations of his mouth and tongue that just the sensation of his dick filling her up already has her on the edge again.

His hand moves up from her hip to caress her stomach and then her breasts, tweaking her nipples between her fingertips that leaves her gasping as he slides his length out of her slick opening before thrusting back inside, ripping a moan from her. She can barely form words on her tongue as he sets up a pace, his hips slamming rhythmically against hers as his thrusts start to pick up. The only sounds she’s capable of are gasps and long drawn out moans as she tries to concentrate on the the somewhat obscene sound of skin slapping against skin, the affectionate feel of Jordan’s lips leaving a feverish trail of kisses down her spin, and the flame burning higher in the pit of her belly.

“Fuck, Jordan. _Daddy_.” She eventually gasps, voice coming out in a murmur but he hears her, she knows he does because his hand slides down from her breasts to her clit, his fingers rubbing the nub in a quick motion and intensifying the sensations wracking through her body already.

“Cum for me baby. Cum for me, cum for Daddy,” Jordan whispers in her ear, fingers still on her clit, and she does almost immediately, crying out as her body shakes violently in his hold.

Lydia feels waves of pleasure ignite through her as her toes curl up and Jordan’s thrusts start to get slower as she clamps down on his cock, making the both of them moan, and the overwhelming sensation of her walls milking him makes him come shortly after her, spilling inside her and filling her up.

And the feeling of him dripping down her thighs definitely satisfies a different kind of want inside her.

 

&.

If Lydia thought the sex was amazing, then the aftercare is even better.

Jordan wipes her clean and then runs a bath for her, carrying her to the bathroom while she’s still a little drunk off the mind-blowing orgasm he just gave her. He washes her so good, taking his time and even rinsing out her hair with shampoo. After, he wraps her in a big fluffy towel, drying her and putting her in one of his warm shirts that are way too big for her and they spend the rest of the night in his bed, cuddling while he brushes her hair back with his fingers, whispering praises to her.

It’s pure bliss.

 

&.

In the morning, when he wakes up this time, he’s greeted by her on his chest, smiling up at him. “Mornin’,” she greets.

He laughs and slides his arms around her, rubbing her back warmly and she resists the urge of arching into his touch with a purr. “How long have you been awake?” He asks.

“Just a few minutes. You’re so adorable when you’re sleeping,” she teases, loving the way how even her smallest compliments make him blush.

“What, so I’m not adorable when I’m not sleeping?” He raises a brow at her curiously and she giggles, sitting up on his lap this time.

“Last night was fun,” she says, fingers tracing his chiseled chest as she meets his gaze.

“It was.” His hands slide up her back to cup her face lovingly, his thumb stroking across her cheek. He smiles but she also sees the questioning look in his eyes.

“What?” She asks.

“Have you….done that with anyone else before?” He asks shyly, another blush coloring his cheeks as he lowers his gaze.

It makes her smirk as she gently tilts his head up with the tip of her finger against his chin so that he’s looking at her again. She cocks her head coyly, “Why? Would you be jealous if I said yes?”

His eyes go wide. “N-No. Of course not. I was just—I was just wondering.”

“I haven’t,” she says, making his expression soften. “Because I wouldn’t trust anyone else to do it with besides you.” She closes the distance between them then, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips and when she pulls away slowly, he’s smiling again.

“You know…you’re a little minx,” he murmurs against her lips. “You’re gonna ruin me.”

She can’t help but smirk again, her fingers dancing across his cheek. “Mhm, will you let me?”

He smiles wider and then flips them over so that he’s on top of her, nuzzling her neck. “Always.”

And she feels that different kind of want burn through her all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
